


View from the top

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Malfoy Family, Malfoy Family Feels, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: Draco and Scorpius are having an evening out at the opera to celebrate Scorpius's O.W.L. results. It might be the best evening that Scorpius has ever had with his dad.





	View from the top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/gifts), [emancipare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emancipare/gifts).



> This one started as a birthday gift for the lovely Eldabe, but due to the subject matter it has also become a 'congratulations on your exams' present for Emancipare. You're both awesome and deserve the best. 
> 
> I challenged myself to try and write a fic where the Malfoys are a happy family of two, and they bond as a pair without everything revolving around Astoria. I hope I did a good job!
> 
> Beta'd by title-comer-upper-with extraordinaire, Abradystrix.

Scorpius fiddles with the stiff cuffs of his shirt and peers over the bannister at the people below. There are still twenty minutes to go before the show starts, but the auditorium is already getting full. The room is full of a quiet buzz of chatter, and there's a sort of humming excitement in the air, an energy and anticipation. Scorpius can feel it catching hold of him, making his smile grow wider as he leans his arms on the ledge and tries to take it all in. 

It's been so long since he and his dad came to the opera together, the last time must have been a year or two before his mum died. In fact, it's been so long since they did anything together. As good as things have been, there just hasn't been time. There have been holidays and revision for exams and dinner parties and Albus coming to stay, and suddenly it's almost sixth year, Scorpius is almost seventeen, and he's just received his O.W.L. results. 

So much has happened in the last couple of years that he feels like he's been caught in a whirlwind. But it's been a good whirlwind. He knows what it's like to have life come crashing down around him, and recently it's felt like everything's been building back up again, falling into place around him. Life is good now. Life is brilliant. And Scorpius feels truly happy. 

The door to the box opens behind him and he turns round on his seat to see his dad entering the room backwards, two glasses in his hands. Scorpius grins at him. 

"I thought you'd got lost on the way to the bar." 

"No," Draco says. "There was just the most horrendous queue." He shakes his head and his ponytail switches irritably from side to side. "And then the two witches in front of me took about half an hour to decide which cocktails they wanted. They'd already had so long to choose, but apparently it wasn't long enough." 

Scorpius gets up and holds the door so his dad doesn't spill anything. "I'm sorry it was such a traumatic experience for you." 

"I'm not sure how I'll move on with my life." Draco holds one of the glasses out to him. "Here. Congratulatory champagne for my Outstanding son." He smiles, and Scorpius feels his cheeks going warm as he beams and takes the glass. 

"Thanks, Dad," he murmurs. He cradles the glass carefully in his hands as he returns to his seat and sits down. His dad sits beside him and looks across at him. 

"Have I mentioned yet how extraordinarily proud of you I am?" Draco asks. 

Scorpius shakes his head and meets his dad's eyes. "You know, I'm not really sure," he says with a grin, because his dad hasn't gone five minutes all day without telling him. He'd even heard his dad Firecalling Harry earlier and gushing about his results. 

"I can't quite remember if it's come up," he continues. "Maybe you should say it again just to make sure." 

Draco sets his glass of champagne down and turns to face Scorpius, expression serious. "I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried, Scorpius. After everything you've been through, to excel at school. I know it wasn't easy. It took a lot of hard work and you deserve this success. You are exceptional." He leans back in his seat and a small smile crosses his face. "Remind me again what you got?"

Scorpius ducks his head, trying to hide the fact that his grin has grown so wide that his cheeks are aching. "I've already told you a hundred-"

"Humour me." 

He sighs and rolls his eyes. He knows his dad has already copied the letter and probably has it framed on the wall of his office by now. His dad knows his grades off by heart, he'd recited them to Harry earlier. He might even know them better than Scorpius. But it's worth repeating them just to see his dad's smile expand as he does, just to prolong the glowing expression of sheer pride and joy on his face. 

"Fine, I got Outstanding in everything, apart from Potions and Herbology where I got Exceeds Expectations."

"You see?" His dad says. "Brilliant."  

Scorpius takes a sip of champagne because he doesn't know what else to do with himself. Ever since the owl arrived this morning he hasn't quite known what to say or do. There's the half of him that just wants to lie in bed and cry with relief, and there's the other half that won't stop smiling. 

"I'm really happy," he says finally, looking down at the pale bubbles rising through the golden liquid. 

"You should be," his dad says, voice softening. 

Scorpius nods and runs his finger round the rim of his glass, making it sing. "You know what, though? I think I'm most proud of Albus getting that Outstanding in History of Magic." He smiles at his dad. "I know half the questions were about Harry, but still."

"You taught him well," Draco says, picking his glass up and leaning against the bannister. He glances over at the people below, then looks back at Scorpius. "Do you think you'll carry on with History Magic next year? It's always been your favourite subject, hasn't it?" 

Scorpius swallows and turns his glass round in his hand. They've finally reached the point of discussing next year. He'd known it would happen eventually, that his dad would ask about his plans. It was only a matter of time. But he's still not really ready for it. He's never discussed his future with his dad, not properly anyway. It always felt like entirely too much to explain, and he didn't want to try and start until he knew his plans might be possible. And now they are. No excuses left. 

He leans against the bannister next to his dad and stares down into the auditorium. He can see the top of one wizard's pointed hat right below him, and he feels sorry for whoever's sitting behind him. They won't be able to see a thing. 

"I-I don't know if I'll have room on my timetable," he says softly. "For History of Magic. I don't think they would let me take six subjects." 

Draco frowns at him. "Five subjects without History of Magic? You've already decided what you're taking, then?" 

Scorpius meets his eyes and nods. "I knew what I'd want to take, if I got the grades." 

Draco gives him an encouraging, curious little smile. "Go on. You've never told me what your plans were." 

Scorpius takes a deep breath and ticks them off on his fingers as he speaks. "Herbology, Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration." 

Draco considers for a moment. "The five most prestigious subjects. I'd expect nothing less. You've always liked a challenge." 

"I have," Scorpius says quietly, looking away from his dad. He twists his fingers together and stares down at them. 

"Does this mean you want to work for the Ministry?" His dad asks, apparently still thinking hard to work out what the choices mean. "I always thought you'd be bored in a mundane office job, but perhaps I was wrong. Or are you interested in the Department of Mysteries? Or becoming an Auror. I'm not sure I'd trust Potter to take good enough care of-"

"St Mungo's," Scorpius blurts out all at once, as the truth finally breaks through the wall of restraint he's built up inside him for so many years. He takes a steadying breath. "I want to work at St Mungo's. I want to be a Healer." 

He glances up to see that his dad is now scrutinising him as if he's seeing him for the very first time. His expression has taken on an unreadable quality that makes Scorpius feel very nervous. He has no way to judge what his dad is thinking about this information. All he can do is sit here and hope that the reaction isn't going to turn out to be a negative one. 

"You used to talk about being a Healer when you were younger," Draco says finally. "I thought you'd changed your mind since then, but I suppose I was wrong." He links his fingers together, resting them on the bannister, but he doesn't stop surveying Scorpius for a moment. "What area of Healing are you interested in?" 

"Spell Damage," Scorpius says without hesitation. "I-I like Transfiguration, it's my favourite subject. I've always been good at Spellwork, and I love Spell Theory. I think the construction of spells is absolutely fascinating. I wish we could have studied it more at O.W.L., particularly the way Counter-Charms and Counter-Curses work. But I know we'll study it more at N.E.W.T., and I'm excited to learn more. I'm excited to... to learn enough to help people." 

His dad's expression changes infinitesimally, enough for Scorpius to notice, but not enough for Scorpius to understand, so he ploughs on, hoping that all will become clear eventually, and that when it does it won't spell disaster for his career plans. 

"I think that it's important to try and do something worthwhile," Scorpius says softly, inspecting his fingers so he doesn't have to look at his dad. "I think that there's too much suffering in the world, and if I can maybe make there be a bit less... It seems like the right thing to do. And I can't be an Auror – running round blasting things is Albus's department but it definitely isn't mine – so I thought Healing might- might be a good alternative. I thought I might still be able to-"

He stalls as his dad puts a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he looks up and meets his dad's eyes, and when he does he discovers that his dad's eyes are sparkling with unshed tears. 

Scorpius swallows. "Dad?" 

"I think," Draco says, voice just a little shaky, "that you will be an exceptional Healer, and that St Mungo's will be lucky to have you." He pauses for a moment and just looks at Scorpius, and Scorpius feels very warm and very full inside, a little bit like he might start crying himself. 

"Okay," he whispers. 

"In fact, I think the whole Wizarding World is lucky to have you. And I know I certainly am." Draco squeezes Scorpius's shoulder, then he seems to decide that that isn't enough, because he pulls Scorpius into a tight, warm hug, and Scorpius buries his face in his dad's shoulder and squeezes his eyes tight shut to keep the tears at bay. 

For a long minute they stay like that, hugging as tight as they can. Scorpius is happy to be crushed against his dad's chest. Hugs like this hold him together, make him stronger, give him confidence. At times like this the weight of his dad's love is overwhelming in the best possible way. He doesn't know what to do with it all, but he's glad to know that he has it. Maybe one day he'll get used to moments like this, they'll be commonplace, but he certainly hasn't yet, so each and every one is a startling and wonderful revelation. 

When Draco finally pulls back, he brushes the back of his hand briefly across his cheek and gives a quiet sniff. Then he turns and looks out at the auditorium below them. 

"I'm sure you got better O.W.L. results than everyone else in this room," he says.

Scorpius gives a shaky laugh and leans on the bannister next to him. "Do you think?" He points to someone in the crowd below them. "She looks smart. I bet she got good results." 

Draco shakes his head. "Not as good as yours." 

Scorpius nudges him on the arm and smiles. "Fine," he says. "What about that one down there?" He peers over the bannister and points to someone right below him. "I bet they- I don't know. I bet they work for the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable, and they got 17 Outstanding O.W.L.s." 

"That's not possible," Draco says, smiling and shaking his head. 

"They built a Time-Turner," Scorpius proposes with a grin. "They built a Time-Turner so they could take a million different classes. In fact that was how they got their job as an Unspeakable. Because their Time-Turner construction was so impressive."

Draco snorts and ruffles Scorpius's hair. "That's ridiculous. No. Face it Scorpius." He gestures grandly to the whole auditorium. "You are simply better than all these people." 

Scorpius laughs and leans against his dad's side. "That might be the most Malfoy thing you've ever said, Dad." 

Draco smiles and wraps an arm round him. "I can't help it if it's true." 

Scorpius rolls his eyes. He wriggles his chair as close to his dad's as he can get and leans his head on his dad's shoulder. "We haven't done something like this for years," he murmurs, looking at the red velvet curtain covering the front of the stage. "I've missed it." 

Draco looks down at him. "It has been a while, hasn't it."

"The last time was for my eleventh birthday," Scorpius says. "Before I even started school." He glances at Draco, who blinks down at him in surprise.

"Has it really been that long? How did the time go so fast? You're almost seventeen now." 

Scorpius lifts his head and glares at his dad. "Do you have to remind me how old I am? That's rude." 

His dad smirks at him. "Imagine how I feel." 

Scorpius folds his arms. "I try not to. You're ancient, Dad. You're older than Harry, and he's starting to go grey." 

Draco's smirk broadens until it's almost a grin and his eyes are sparkling. "I may be older than Potter but I am also wiser. And there are advantages to our hair, Scorpius. Malfoys don't go grey. Your grandfather used to joke that we'd found the secret to immortality. Tragically not the case, but..." He reaches out and ruffles Scorpius's hair again. "You should be very grateful." 

"Albus says that my hair's so white I practically glow in the dark," Scorpius says with a smile. "If only. That would make it a lot easier to read after lights out." 

"You should sleep more," Draco says wagging a finger at him. "You'll need your rest while you're doing your N.E.W.T.s. I don't want you exhausting yourself and getting burned out. And be careful with your eyes too. I have terrible eyesight and your mother's was no better. Don't ruin yours too with all those late night reading sessions." 

"I look good in glasses though," Scorpius says, taking another sip of his champagne. "I could get glasses just like Harry's. Albus would hate that." 

Draco shakes his head. "No, you couldn't. I refuse to let my son wear glasses like Harry Potter. I know they're a fad that everyone is horribly invested in, but they look ridiculous and always have." 

"Fine," Scorpius says. "So I won't get glasses like Harry's. But I do want some at some point. They make me look studious, and studiousness is an aesthetic I quite like." 

Draco gives him a very proud smile at that. "I've raised you well," he says, and Scorpius nods and wraps an arm round his dad. 

"Yes you have. You've raised a ginormous geek." 

"You said it," Draco says with a sly smile. "Not me."

Scorpius grins and hugs his dad as tight as he can. 

After that they lapse into silence for a little bit. Scorpius leans against his dad's side as the seconds tick away and the buzz of chatter in the auditorium grows louder and louder. The three tiers around them fill up with excited faces, and Scorpius feels his own anticipation growing as the show approaches. 

Except he doesn't think it's just the performance that he's excited for. It's everything. Life. The coming school year. Seeing Albus again. His classes, his career, all those chances for late night study sessions by wandlight. He has so much to look forward to, and he's ready for all of it. He wants it right now, whatever the future has to offer him, and it's been a while since he could last say that. But today – today he knows that life is good, and that life _will_ be good. 

"Dad," he murmurs as the lights in the auditorium begin to dim and the talk subsides into a silence that crackles with energy and atmosphere. "I really am happy." 

The opening bars of the music swell into a glorious crescendo as the curtain lifts. His dad looks at him, then he leans across, kisses the top of his head, and pulls him into a tight hug. "I think I am too." 


End file.
